It is known for people in digital photographs to be “tagged”. A tag provides a link between a part of a photograph and a person. For instance, social networking services are known to provide a facility whereby users can upload digital photos, for storage in a gallery associated with the user's profile. Where these photographs include images of their friends, family and other contacts, these other people can be tagged such that users of the social networking service can follow links from the people that are tagged in the photograph to the photograph itself.
Separately, it is known for photograph handling software applications to feature facial recognition, by which faces within a photograph can be identified and a guess taken as to the identity of the individual whom is imaged.
Pocket-sized mobile devices tend to include displays of relatively limited size. Mobile telephones, smartphones and personal digital assistants, for instance, tend to have a diagonal screen size of less than 5 inches (12.7 centimeters), and often less than 4 inches (10.16 centimeters). To allow text to be sufficiently easily readable, it is usually displayed with a certain minimum text height. The display of text overlaid on images can be to the detriment of the user experience, particularly on pocket-sized handheld devices. This can be ameliorated by reducing the size of text, although reducing text size can be detrimental to user experience in a different way.
It is within this context that the present invention was made.